Wonder Girl and Spoiler's Blog
by WonderGirlRules
Summary: Cassie was bored, so she called her friend, Stephanie Brown AKA Spoiler, to start a new blog.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Cassie was bored. So she called her friend Stephanie Brown, AKA Spoiler.

"What's up, Cassie?" said Steph. "I'm a bit busy beating Damian and Jason at Batman: Arkham City." The sounds of fake gunfire and swearing (Jason), and death threats (Damian) came through the phone.

"Really? Where's Dick? Well, I'm bored and I want you to join my blog." said Cassie. She was referring to "Wonder Girl's Blog" which had been on in Earth-Prime until some meanies called flamers reported it repeatedly.

"He's on duty in Blüdhaven, with Tim. Ok, just give me a few minutes." said Steph. She did something that made the boys loudly complain. She hung up, and Cassie began to look for her laptop.

About a half hour later, she was sitting next to Cassie on her bed. "So, how do we start?"

"We put up a page, and let people review." said Cassie. She started typing. "I'll call my friend, Purr, see if she's still up for hosting it.

To absolutely no one's surprise, Purr screamed like the DC fangirl she was, and agreed to host it. After she hugged Steph so hard she couldn't breathe, swearing she was her favorite Batgirl, and one of the best Robins, and how much of an honor it was to meet her.

**A/n: This will be done like BV the Epic's Batman and Catwoman blog: Read, review if you're an anon, or PM me if you aren't. If you don't like, go away, cause it won't be in chat script, it'll have a plot line. I'll review once or twice a week, depending on the amount of reviews I get. Cya!**

**PS, keep it T. Any reviews with foul language will be sensored, and the author reported. Ditto for sexual stuff (kissing and T RATED jokes are ok). For a look at the new format, check out BV's blog: s/8469541/1/ YJ-Blogverse-Batman- And-Catwoman**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the New Format!

**Bold is Cassie.**

_Italics is Purr._

_**Bold italics is Steph.**_

underlined is author's name

_Here goes nothing! Some of these are from before, just a heads up._

_[break]_

"I'm surprised at the amount of replies we've gotten." said Steph.

Cassie laughed. "We had even more before the Blogverse was ended the first time."

"On an unrealated note," said Purr, "My soccer team just won our way into the championship, and my coach paid for ice cream! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH! EIEEE!" (Note: This did happen, but it was frozen yogurt not ice cream.)

"Aw crap…" muttered Cassie. "This is just great. Onto our first review."

Steph grabbed the laptop. "Who is it? Spoiler1001! OHH! A FAN!"

S: hello Steph, i have your number one fan here.

_**Who?**_  
D: I am not her number i fan.

_**I feel loved. Thanks Dami. This is cause I kicked your ass at Arkham City, isn't it?**_  
S: sure you not .Steph, Tim loves you no matter what he says, remember that! Also you become batgirl and Dami here is you robin! You and Timmy are meant to be together( sound that came out of mouth was inhuman) also stay away from all male robins Cass or i will break you. Steph you are my favorite robin( inhuman scream).

…_**.I get to be Batgirl? AWSOME! **_**Good luck, Superboy has trouble hurting me, I doubt you can. **

"She could ask your mom to remove your powers." Purr pointed out.

"I hate you so much, Purr." Cassie responded, glaring at the hyper blog host.

"Girls, girls." Steph said in a patronizing tone. "Kill each other _later_."

D: I like your batgirl and robin costume better. let's go spoiler1001 (drags said girl out of the room)

_**What do you have against eggplant?**_  
S: no i will stay here if i want (claws at ground).

…**she is determined to stay.**  
D: bye demigod, bye Steph.

_I feel unloved. _**Tell me about it. **

"Come on, this was my blog first!" whined Cassie. "But the only talking I get is a death threat! Uncool."

"I didn't even get a mention, Cassie, quit whining." Purr replied.

"Moving on..." said Steph. "The next reviewer is….Poseidon'sdaughter3."

"I remember her. Is she the crazy one?" asked Cassie.

"No, that's someone. We'll get to her later." said Purr.

Hey guys, I'm back!

Sooooo...Stephanie...you see any guys who you think are cute yet? *wiggles eyebrows* possibly even...ROBIN AKA TIM DRAKE!? Someone help me out here...

_**Not recently no. But I have before. **_

Anyway have you guys kicked any butt recently? Steph, have you ever seen Nightwing? You should its a quite a site to look at (I don't mean that in a creepy stalkerish way) he's so HAWT  
...and Cassie...have you asked out Superboy yet!? You better do it soon!  
Well that's all,BYE

_**I will admit Nightwing is hot, but I didn't spend much time staring at my boyfriend's brother. I spent it staring at him.**__Nightwing's hot, Tim's hot, Jason's hot. It's a guy-Robin thing. Dami's cute.___**No, I haven't. He's dating a civilian for some reason. **

"Don't worry, Cassie. Jaime's single." said Purr. She ducked when Cassie tried to smack her. "Ha! Missed me!"

_**Ignore them, they dislike eachother for some reason. **_**That "some reason" is she tied me up in a lasso to get me to tell the truth! **_Still an option, for Steph or Cass, BTW. __**…or YOU!**_  
Poseidon'sdaughter3 aka PD3

"Hmm, she seems normal." said Steph.

"Compaired to most, she is." Cassie replied. "It appears that TheClassicSmurf is next."

"Isn't that Wally's host?" asked Purr.

"Sure is." said Steph.

Mikayla: Hey, guys!

_Hey Mik!_

Wally: How're ya doin'?

**Good, nice to see you Kid Flash.**

1) Mikayla: So, Steph, you having fun with Jay? *Smirks*

_**Wh-what? Why would you say that? **__Cause we all know you would. __**Shut up!**_

Wally: *Punches her on the arm* That's funny, but not cool.

_*laughing* that is hilarious!_

2) You guys should compete against each other on Arkham City. You think you'd win, Cass?

**I'm not allowed to play video games anymore, I keep breaking the controllers. It sucks.**__

Mikayla: Five bucks on Steph!

_**I appreciate the support.**_

Wally: Uh... I'll just stay silent about this.

_Why? Don'tcha have a comment or a joke? _

"A joke? Like this? Why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Steph.

Cassie groaned. "To get to the other side."

"Nope. Screech….thump. We will never know." Steph grinned and shook her head.

"Wow, you actually made the oldest joke in the book _funny_." said Purr, laughing.

3) How do you guys know each other?

_**After I became Spoiler, Babs, Tim, and 'Wing, took me to the Cave to meet the Team. **_

Wally: "How did you meet" would work, too. They mean the same thing. I think...

**Last time I checked they do.**

Mikayla: All we have for now.

_Bye Mik!_

Wally: See ya guys later!

**Cya! **_**Bye!**_

"Well, that was refreshingly normal." said Steph.

"You have not seen crazy yet." warned Purr.

"So Steph… is what Mikayla asked true? Do you and Jason…." Cassie nudged Steph.

"No." she said quickly."

"Denial!" Purr added in.

"Let's just go on to PowerToThePeople23, ok?" Steph said.

"TG! La'gaan's blogger!" Purr grinned.

Hola my amigas! How is everybody?

**Good. **_**Nice to be out of Africa. **__Worried about Hurricane Sandy. Its gonna hit my area (eastern VA) and travel up the east coast to become a blizzard_  
Anyway what I miss at the you know where Purr?

_No I don't. Enlighten me._  
Steph how have you and Tim been?

…_**Not good. I haven't talked to him in a while. Most of it was asking why the heck he dated when I was dead, and why I didn't get a monument in the Cave like the OTHER Robin who died. **__AKA Jason Todd for you who don't know Batman that well._  
Cassie how's Jamie?

**Good, I guess.**  
(does anyone know if that was Steph in episode 10 season 2)

_There was a blonde girl who the fans are calling her in BTD, she questioned why they should trust Barbara and Tim until Bumblebee landed in Tim's jacket pocket._  
I have a link to episode 10 season 2 of Young Justice on my page!

_AWSOME! YOU SEE THAT PEOPLE? _  
You guys must go on YouTube, type in Fireflight, not firefly, and listen to their music and tell me what you think. I just love that band!

_Me too, I loved them before you posted that. Especially their song "What I've Overcome"_  
What do you guys think of my new stories?

_They're interesting._  
Do any of hate La'gaan if you do why? I just want to here you guys say it.

**He's a jerk. **_**Don't know him. **__He broke up the Supermartian shipping! And he's a jerk. _  
That is all now I have to go pay for La'gaan's hospital bill, why can't he pay for his own bills?

…_**.do I want to know?**_

Well later La'gaan haters.

**Bye! **_**Bye! **__Bye!_

"She hostes La'gaan's blog but she hates La'gaan. How does that work?" asked Steph.

"Oh, she invites people to beat the living crap out of him on his blog." Purr said casually.

"…."

"Moving on to…Spoiler1001 again! Why don't I have fans who use my name in their penname." Cassie complained.

"Cause the Batfamily is more famous." Purr pointed out. "Everyone knows them, but not many people know the second Wonder Girl."

"Go away." Cassie replied. "'Sides, not everyone knows there's more than one Robin either."

S: Hello I have Damian here and he has a big old crush on you!

…_**.**_  
So let me get this strait, you date Tim for years, die, and Tim proceeds to date Wonder Girl?

**After 6 months of mourning and being depressed! **_**Yes. Exactly. **_  
Damian: I am off to kill black mask!

_**Uh, thanks. Beat the s*** out of him for me. **__Steph! __**He nearly killed me!**__ …Point…_  
Spoiler1001: don't make his death to messy, I want his mask!  
D: it's attached to his face...  
S: than rip it off!

_OK then… You meet a lot of crazy people on the blogs…_  
D: o k!(leaves)  
S: omg spoiler you are awsome! You deserve a new moter cycle! I named myself after you!

_**Take that, Wonder Girl! **_***sticks tongue out at her***

Here are my questions!  
1) How's Tim?

…_**Fine I guess.**_  
2) There's a pole on how your daughter dies, just warning you! I don't want another Jason Todd situation!

_**What! WHY THE HELL WOULD PEOPLE DO THAT! SHE'S AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO NEVER KNEW HER MOTHER! **_  
3) How do you get along?

_**Good. I guess.**_  
4) Thoughts on Jason?

_**Classic badboy. Hot. And also slightly crazy. Plus he sucks at Arkham City.**_  
5) Thoughts on Nightwing?

_**He needs to stop the terrible puns.**_  
6) Thoughts on dean?

_**Who?**_  
7) Thoughts on Tim?

_**I miss him. He was (is?) a great boyfriend. **_**He's a good kisser. **  
8) Thoughts on Bruce?

_**He's a jerk. **_  
9) Thoughts on Arsenal?

**The new Roy? Niether of us have met him.**  
10) What is your costume made out of?

**Themysciran metal forged by Hephesatus. **_**Kelvar laced spandex with metal reinforments. **_  
Bye!

**Bye! **_**Ciao! **__Ta-ta._

"Did Tim and Jason and Becca review?" asked Purr. "Or DD and Barbara and Dick? What about BV And Bruce and Diana? Or any of the other bloggers?"

"No. Neither did our really crazy reviewer, Ruler of All Sporks." Cassie said. "I'm just surprised we got so many reviews in under a day!"

"Some of them where from before." Purr pointed out, "But your point is still valid."

Steph sighed. "I hope we have more reviews next time!"

**[break]**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing so fast! I'm still learning the new format, but it should fit the rules. Theoreticlly. I'm getting there. R&PM, ya'll!**


End file.
